


The Demon Sickness

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 第十季背景。恶魔Dean染上了黄热病。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	The Demon Sickness

作为主角，Dean感觉他跟大多数故事主人公都不一样。  
他是个恶魔。至少现在是。  
当然，这世上恶魔很多。在他还算个人时，光是画恶魔陷阱花掉的血就能撑起一个兄弟会。  
但他不是普通恶魔。  
他是恶魔中百分之百的纯混蛋。  
这个词从Sam嘴里蹦出来时他倒是没怎么抵触，还自豪地撅起了唇。  
不过到了今天异于常魔这步，说到底都是Sam的错。  
这就要从开头说起。  
恶魔Dean何许人？恶魔里的霸王，霸王中的恶魔，人称恶霸。烧杀抢砸无乐不作，歌喉一开威震四方，人人闻风丧胆。高兴时站上房顶就开露天趴，天使魔鬼霍比特人谁来谁管饱；不高兴时下楼就断人子孙。早上在密苏里国王大床中突发奇想要看海，跳上跑车就一路超速到缅因。想要的都有，想得到的都入手，永远年轻，永远在路上，永远不无聊。  
以前也可以这样，比如眼睛变黑前。那时还要吃饭喝水晚睡早起，也能为所欲为。他懒得去想为什么从前没这么做，明明可以自由快乐宛如天堂，偏要十年如一日包袱都背肩上。恶魔只想遵循新学到的法则：把握当下。你永远不知道命运会对你做什么，不知道过往盲目的希望会什么时候被洗劫一空，所以最好怎么快乐怎么来。  
极乐结束在一个气温骤降的午后。  
那时窗外起了风，落叶如利刃划过灰霾，Dean正好好弹着钢琴打算挖掘新天赋，忽地就背后一凉耳边一热，他扭头。大门一开，半个酒吧都没了光，弯曲曲的牛奶瓶原地打了个转。男人威风凛凛立在门口，张嘴就说我带你回家，乍一看宽背窄腰还带手铐，恶鬼都不会信他。Dean皱眉眯眼，男人移动一步，被挡住的光又汇入灯盏之上。  
那可不就是Sam Winchester。  
从小到大，Sam Winchester就不肯让他高兴，就是不愿让他做想做的，这个混蛋。  
猎人走近，两方暗影陷在消瘦见骨的颊窝中，与眼眶下的灰青汇成一条幽深河流。这可不好，Dean记得从前可是把他当宝一样护着的，现在这块宝看起来悲伤又绝望，换谁都不习惯。微光落入他褐色头发，越到发梢越淡，几乎变成暗金。这才让人想起他们是兄弟。Sam看起来是忧郁的枯草，但凡有点经历的人都能读出岁月对他做的混账事，这些事毫无保留地淌满了Dean联想力丰富的脑子。  
就是这个脑子进水的电光火石间，他眼一闭再一睁，人就在地堡椅子上了。头上一个蛛网陷阱铺天盖地，脚底下踩着个更大的，哪儿都去不成，很没尊严。Sam在摇摇欲坠的昏黄里看他，满脸肃穆，形销骨立，独剩爬满血丝的双眼像磕了药一样闪闪发亮。  
人血疗法没起多大作用，Sam还锲而不舍给他扎针。Dean恨得牙痒，他早就知道这人是个虐待狂，从身到心。他也毫不吝啬挖空了心思玩唇枪舌剑，毕竟现在就一张嘴能自由移动，谁也不能在他这儿占嘴上便宜。  
两个星期下来，大家都累了。说出来你可能不信，Dean可从来没这么累过。他甚至从没累过，直到Sam再一次把针头捅到肌肉里。那些可能已经过了保鲜期的袋装血把人性里的羸弱不堪也一并灌输给了他，疲惫就是其中一种。Dean感觉很虚弱，甚至怀疑虚弱来自许久没使用的脏器，但他不能表现，他要等，等耗干Sam的精神意志，等一个见缝插针的机会。  
但没有，Sam一天比一天憔悴，却一针还比一针狠。这要是个人，早就成蜂巢了，他就是仗着他不是人。  
坏透了。  
人累了就想歇，耗着总是有希望的。  
当Sam说“我们来休息一下”时他还以为大块头终于要带着硕大无比的黑眼圈去补眠护肝了，以至于被整个拎进副驾驶座时还没回过神。早知道他就不会没事说什么“你该休息了”，谁晓得这句话是怎么溜出去的。结果两人都在突然安静的空气里沉默了半晌。再然后他们就在去往北达科他的路上了。  
“放心，我不会扔下你一个人的。”Sam意有所指，眼里盛满报复式微笑。Dean真想封住自己的嘴，在此之前先一锥子扎死这个乱人心神的坏蛋。  
从这里开始，就是一切噩梦的起源，是Dean无法再当个普通恶魔混吃等玩的原因，是这个故事该归咎于Sam的根本源头。从这里开始，Dean不但是个恶魔，是个混蛋，还成了染病的混蛋恶魔。  
而他唯一做错的事不过是出于好奇把受害者的脑袋做了个原地空抛。  
这能怪他吗。地堡里他只能玩自己的手指，出来了难道就不能动点别的吗，他也不知道那个脑袋掉那么久了还能喷血这能怪他吗。  
总之还是Sam的错，毋庸置疑。  
改变发生在玩了脑袋的晚上。  
房里只有一张单人床，店主眼神暧昧鬼祟。Dean不在意，几天几夜没睡的Sam更不在乎别人把他们看成什么关系，连解释都省了，拎着他的领子就往房里带，进了屋就直接把他绑上凳子，边嘟囔着“我知道你不用睡觉”边往小床边撒盐，转身拍拍手摔进被窝就开始冬眠。那就算不用睡觉，Dean也很愿意待在床上一整晚的，这小混蛋是没听说过赖床吗。  
五个小时后，一阵寒意倏然拂竖了后颈的汗毛。Dean手一动，心脏像兔子一样拔腿就跳。这太不正常了，恶魔Dean何许人，读作“恶霸”全称跟巨无霸可没关系。他从没畏惧过什么，连死亡都不在日常任务里了，还需要怕什么。  
但那一刻，他的心脏字面意义上提到了嗓子眼。Dean凭直觉回头，黑夜中一双眼睛睁虎视眈眈地瞪着他，暗绿光芒隔着爬满霉菌的空气刺穿了他的喉咙。那种眼神太明显，Dean甚至不需要雷达。虽然自从变了种，他已经很久没用到雷达了，而是一夜之间有了读心术。那时他才发现人类会把任何想法都写在脸上，欲望缠身时更甚，爱恨贪婪比咳嗽还难掩饰。  
现在翻滚炙热的欲望向他掷来。  
想撕碎他，折磨他，或者先折磨再撕碎他的欲望劈头盖脸扑来。虐待狂Sam恨他，随时可能给他来个一刀解脱，不得不防。  
Dean紧张地咽了下唾沫，握紧扶手。  
“做噩梦了吗，小Sammy？需要哥哥给你唱安眠曲吗？”看他变脸是习惯，口无遮拦习惯了，即使目前气氛千钧一发Dean也忍不住。更何况他没做错事，至少到刚才为止都没有，没去吵醒沉睡的Sam，也没试图逃跑。  
Sam坐起来，目不转睛，睫毛慢慢眨了一下，再一下。  
Dean梗起脖子。  
Sam下了床，在他面前站定，抽去皮带的裤沿危险地滑到胯骨。两人只隔一手宽。  
Dean盯着他刀削般的高挺鼻梁，想他要是敢动粗就张嘴咬。  
他看着他。  
他看着他。  
一触即发。  
Dean脚趾忽然一痛。他低头。  
半透明的长发女人正在烟雾中用小刀划开他的拇趾，一层黑血刚涌出皮肤就被寒气冻结。女人抬头看他，血肉模糊的半张脸上刻着被砂纸打磨平的两个空洞。她举起刀对准Dean的前臂，嘴一咧露出一排没牙的槽，刀尖上一滴一滴的血正打在脚背上。  
她下了刀。  
惨绝人寰的尖叫响彻旅馆。  
店主敲开门，只见一身戾气的高个子扳住门缝语气不善。店主从他举起的铁棍和狭窄缝隙中窥见了绑在凳子上大口喘气的男人，完美无缺的白色粉末绕着椅子画了整整一圈。  
有事吗。高个子重复了一遍，铁棍朝他的方向倾斜了些。  
店主鼓鼓勇气，竖起肥胖食指：“我不在乎你们在玩什么，只是安静点，不要搞任何违禁品，还有……”剩下的话被门甩回脸上，他愣了会儿，只好灰溜溜地摸着鼻子走开。不知是不是错觉，一阵地动山摇的笑声从刚才的凌虐现场传出来，吓得怀里的胖猫蹭一下蹦出去老远。  
第二天早上，Dean完全不想跟Sam再去什么案发现场了，鉴于前一晚的尴尬场面。  
如果Sam真的想把他关起来，一开始就该把他锁在地堡，反正他不吃不喝也不会惹上什么麻烦。锁在旅馆也行，就他这样能搞出什么大事。  
面前的人忽然弯下腰，肩膀颤抖。Dean住了口，也停下了抓挠。  
过了好半天Sam才直起身子，眼角都是泪，手还捂着肚子：“你竟然害怕恶灵，居然害怕恶灵哈哈哈哈哈……”  
那已经是几个小时前的事了，如果有人想问的话。过去的事就没有提的必要，怎么人类法则里难道就没有这条吗，他难道就没有害怕的权利吗。Dean冷漠地盯着笑得满头大汗的Sam，觉得这家伙真是坏透了，画盐圈竟然不带他的份儿，那个女鬼也太坏了，一刀下去他现在手臂都还是痒的。  
“怎么，难道你的Dean Winchester就从不害怕恶灵吗？”他低头检查愈合的脚趾。对方却止了声。刚一抬头，颈间锐痛，脑袋碰地撞在椅背。Dean双眼由绿转黑，警觉地瞪着近在咫尺的面孔，喉结贴住对方收紧的手指滚动几下，忽然笑起来：“你知道恶魔是不会窒息的吧，Sammy？”  
Sam一生气就会眯眼，眼睑眯起时更狭长几分，墨绿中的瞳仁铁灰冰冷，像头饥肠辘辘的冰原狼。Dean想问他有没有人这么说过，脖子上的力度却让他无法发声。  
“再这么叫我，我就把圣水涂进你眼睛里。”Sam一把拽起发愣的Dean往门外走，没注意到对方僵成了冰棍。  
那你哥会留下后遗症的。半个小时后他才想起怎么反驳。  
话没有出口的机会。  
黄泥。暗河。Sam打开车门，鱼腥味的风灌满鼻腔。厌恶地皱皱鼻子，Dean很想说他待在车里就好，但跌跌撞撞就被拖下了车。  
“你才五岁吗，还要哥哥陪你上厕所？”他不满地撇撇嘴，接着面前就扔来一把铲子。  
“尸体就在这下面。”Sam淡漠地瞥他一眼，开始铲起稀泥。  
“我的手被铐着。”他可没听说这一趟还要当苦力，以前那些恶魔不都舒舒服服地坐在椅子上吗为什么到了他这儿就要搞特殊。Dean不服。痕痒在裂开的皮肉上蜈蚣般爬行，他忍不住在粗糙的外套上摩擦手臂，留下几道绯红痕迹。  
“你的手指还能动。”Sam挽起袖子，抹了把脑门上的汗，“如果继续傻站着，我就往你喉咙里灌盐。”  
这个混蛋。食道灼烧的痛感伴随硫磺气味的幻觉让他打了个寒颤，Dean磨着牙咒骂，但还是乖乖地干起活。  
就在尸骨显形时，Dean眼睁睁看着一阵狂烈飓风从水面刮起，直奔仍然弯着腰的Sam，跟海浪拍岩石一样把Sam拍到了旁边的巨石上，引来一声压抑不住的低呼。  
这还了得。Dean是一直想干掉这个烦人的大个子，把杀人方法在脑子里过了一万二千遍，还想让他也尝尝被打人血的痛苦。但那都得Dean亲手做。要是放在以前，谁敢抢他的目标，哪怕就碰一下，谁就得死无全尸了。现在这么个小恶灵也来跟他抢饭吃，说出去还要不要混了。  
眼看那鬼魂又朝Sam跑去，Dean大吼一声，捡起石块就往它身上抛。魂灵烟消云散。但刹那间狂风扑来，Dean躲闪不及，整个摔到旁边杉木树干上。多亏了五角星手铐，他甚至连弱小的普通人都比不上。  
想法奇多的当口，背脊再一次撞上了树干，撞出满心怒气。这个鬼魂是没玩过抛接球还是怎么回事，除了把他扔来扔去还会别的法子吗。  
余光里Sam正急匆匆地用裹满汽油的布点着了火，抛物线一闪，尸骨熊熊燃烧。被烧着指骨的鬼魂痛吼着向他扑去，Dean爬起来，朝火苗处动了动手指。光亮乍然映红了树林，幽暗河流在灿金光芒中显出波光粼粼的诡异生机。鬼魂尖叫着散去，带着水汽的风卷乱了他们的头发。  
这个弟弟总算干了件好事。Dean收回手，等待骨节断裂的疼痛从身上褪去。Sam大步奔来，紧张又心疼的眉头让他很想笑。  
猎人忽然僵在原地，神色慢慢变成惊慌。  
很快Dean就知道了原因。手上的禁锢不见了。  
可能在抛接游戏中撞坏了手铐，也可能本来就不牢靠，反正现在他又是那个潇洒肆意的恶魔了。他扬起手，边剧烈吸气边冲这边跑来的男人结结实实地撞上透明屏障，摔了一个大跤。在杀了Sam和逃跑中犹豫了半秒，他舒展着重获自由的肩膀打了个响指，啪一声消失了。

再见到Sam时，男人正呆滞地看着他，满是淤泥的脸上有两道白痕。  
这里的“再见到”，是指半分钟后。  
“你在哭吗？”可能刚才那下真的挺疼。Dean有一丁点过意不去，他都被恶灵摔成那样了，还被捉弄人的屏障撞倒，确实不太道德。  
“你回来了。”Sam胡乱抹掉脸上的痕迹，仓惶的模样像是一下小了二十岁。  
“现在案子也结了，我跟你回地堡。”Dean说。  
“回……地堡？”Sam脸上的问号快堆到脚上了。  
“对。”始祖刃还留在那儿呢。  
对方诡异地沉默着，视线钉在他脑门，转到胸口，又移回鼻尖。总之思考得很用力。  
Dean越过他直接进了车里，碰一下关上门，等那人过来。  
幻影移形这种事是有风险的，以前有两回Dean分了心，低头就发现自己挂在树杈上。通常来说一次成功的几率还是很高的，但这次Dean一颔首，发现正在九万里高空上飞行，云层底下嘶吼的就是大西洋黝黑巨浪。他两手一抖心思一动，就回到了Sam面前。  
不飞了。他打着哆嗦想。谁爱飞谁飞，反正他不了。那么多所谓的水怪外星浮游生物，谁就敢说不是幻影移形操作失误的天使恶魔残骸，飞机还能坠毁呢就不许血肉之躯出错了吗。反正车也在这儿，怎么来的就怎么走吧。  
他就坐在副驾上等Sam。他等啊等，等到又两片棕叶都落到前盖上了，Sam才开始迈步，两条长腿缓慢又优雅地踩碎一地金黄。不好的预感从心里升起，Dean后悔刚才的想法了，拧动车门想逃，结果根本碰不到把手。这才后知后觉地想起，车顶还有个巨大的恶魔陷阱。刚才正忙着从恐高症里恢复，竟然连这茬都忘了。  
栽了。  
Sam离车门越来越近，动作愈发磨蹭，像极了纪录片里准备对猎物下手的一百条眼镜蛇，而他就是那只死里逃生的蜥蜴。Dean屏住根本不存在的呼吸，双眼圆睁连睫毛都不敢动一下，假装是回头看了索多玛的盐柱。  
Sam俯身，趴在窗沿，越过灌满车厢的阳光审视着Dean。  
Dean用余光寻找武器。  
Sam开口了。  
“你是个混蛋。”  
“……什么？”  
“你是混蛋，沾到了受害人的血，害怕恶灵，不敢瞬间转移，抓破了手。”Sam潇洒地摊开手掌，唇边一抹神色似笑非笑，“黄热病。”  
胸腔里有个不会跳的东西碎成了八片。  
“我没有。”他不敢相信地挠着，“推理失败，Sherlock。”他强作镇定地挠着。  
“那你开车。”Sam继续似笑非笑。  
他敢说，他就敢开。Dean二话不说就挪到驾驶座，摆好手脚，转开钥匙。但离合器怎么都踩不下去。过往飙的车漂的移现在都一股脑儿堆到面前，光是想想就心惊肉跳。  
他攥紧了方向盘。  
他松了手，霍地坐回原位，恶狠狠地瞪着窗边的人。  
Sam得意地晃了下脑袋，大摇大摆地进了车，然后让Dean经历了普通恶魔体会不到的二次崩溃。  
“先不回地堡，还有案子没办完。”Sam说。  
“你就是想看我出丑吧？！”Dean都破音了。  
Sam不置可否，挑起嘴角发动引擎。现在方向盘在他手上，谁都得听他的。

接下来的时光流逝得很快。  
场景不断变换，他们总是做着同样的事。  
途中Sam总要停下来，找地方吃东西，给车加油，找张不怎么样的床睡几个小时。但凡停下，就总会有新的活找上他们，又难又险，就好像暗中有什么造物主蛰伏，非要把猎人的潜力挖掘到极致似的。  
Dean的症状越来越夸张，尽管对涉案怪物总是赶尽杀绝，但平时根本不想碰火更不愿动刀，闭着眼才敢弄掉树叶上的小虫，到了后来甚至连楼都不敢爬。Sam对此没帮上半点忙，只是冷冷地看着他，宣布不爬楼就睡车里。要是被别人知道他就因为楼高而在车里过夜，那面子该往哪儿摆。Dean痛定思痛，一咬牙就扒住扶手颤颤巍巍上了楼。  
除此之外，Sam还非常善于在关键时刻把他推向惊恐临界点。  
因为这头小狼崽子早就对他的一举一动谙熟于心，知道他害怕时都有什么反应。于是会在他肩膀耸起时把他推到蟒蛇玻璃缸边，会在他频繁眨眼时把约克夏犬塞到他怀里，会在他咬紧嘴唇时把车停到轰隆作响的吊车边。接着Dean惊慌失措地脸色卡白疯狂大叫，而Sam毫不留情地笑到直不起腰。  
即使有时Dean已经注意放松肢体和面部表情，尽量表现得波澜不起，Sam还是知道他被吓坏了。比如被绑在床上百无聊赖看电视时，正低头查资料的Sam会忽然抬眼，嫌弃地注视他几秒，然后转头调大恐怖片的音量，女主角的惨叫霎时装满房间。这太过分了，Dean吓得跳起来就往被子里钻，不出所料Sam又笑得前仰后合。  
在恶作剧方面，Dean完全不是Sam的对手。Sam总是一脸处变不惊，于是他永远不知道他会对什么害怕。不，Dean现在也害怕小丑，尤其是会把长卷玩具吹到你脸上那种，那回他吓得敲破了小丑的脑袋，所以绝不会就为了吓Sam自找罪受。  
等他找到了Sam害怕的……Dean陷入满是血腥的恐怖臆想里，不小心又把自己惊了一跳。路过的Sam停下，在盐圈外弯腰打量他，直到毛虫般的畏惧又爬上脊梁。  
“你又在害怕什么，胆小鬼？”他问。  
“我没害怕。”他理直气壮。  
“你害怕时眼睛会忽然变黑。”Sam比了比自己的眼睛强调，“忽然。”  
Dean张口结舌，才知道种族天赋出卖了自己这么久。  
除了胆量变小，更糟糕的是，被压抑了好几个月的人性似乎正悄然复苏。Sam的疗法起作用了，只不过延后得让人想咒骂上帝。  
这个令恶魔绝望的真相在湖怪小镇上初露端倪。  
镇子不大，消息也不灵通，即使已经有两名少年离奇溺水，仍不断有人往深湖跑。  
“你忘了让镇长通知全镇居民。”  
“什么？”Sam的眼睛没离开笔记。  
“刚才去询问镇长的时候，你没让他扩大通知。显然他的榆木脑袋想不到这一点，要不然就不会还有蠢蛋送命了。”Dean从巧克力豆包装里挑出几颗，坐在床上往嘴里扔。  
“为什么你在意？”  
Dean咽下不知滋味的豆子，发现对方正凝视着他，神色在晕染光线中辨不清楚。  
“我不在意，只是提醒，以免你又沉浸在不必要的内疚里。”  
Sam合起笔记，上身倾了倾：“你担心我会内疚？”  
“我不担心任何事。”他在撒谎，技巧拙劣，像有另一个人占用了他的躯壳，说出无人相信的辩白。  
凝固的沉默沿着墙壁徐徐下滑，像融化发酵的果冻。  
“为什么那回你要救我？”Sam忽然问。  
猎人眼底透出幽绿磷火，疲惫干涸的眼窝里，无法赋形的感情正潮水般缓缓满涨：“你在这里，对吗？Dean，你在这里。”  
Dean对上那股微闪火光，荒诞苦涩的虚空布满身体。他讨厌Sam这副模样，非要从极地里挖出种子，非要把判了死刑的人复生，非要在他一举一动里捕捉不存在的希望。他就是Dean，而Sam似乎觉得他在开玩笑，等着那个Dean憋不住跳出来说嘿游戏结束了。所以但凡他流露一点脆弱，Sam就得救似的凑上来轻声试探，发现被捉弄后又怒不可遏。  
滑稽。  
“我就是Dean，一直都是我。”他挤出轻佻微笑，眨了下眼，“你还期待什么？”  
如同忽然被海啸袭击的沙堡，Sam在看到墨色瞳仁那一刻就疯了。庇护他的屏障垮了，长期压抑的感情刹那间溃不成军。他扑过去揪住恶魔的发根，强迫他看向自己。他们在浓黑尘埃里较劲般相互凝望，像要看谁先瞪出眼珠。失去遮掩的Sam比婴儿还直白，于是Dean发现了。他发现了那些早该埋在六尺之下的违禁暗涌，发现了Sam对他穷追不舍的原因，发现了一直横亘在他们之间不合拍却异常悦耳的韵律，发现了许多年前诱发分离与误解的源头，是繁复心结的第一个绳扣。  
为了掩饰无法纠正的错误，人类往往会犯更大的错，撒更多谎。阻止亲密的方式是残忍伤害，抑制欲望的途径是徒增误会，手段愚蠢，言语幼稚。真相揭晓前，他们已经让对方伤痕累累。而现在这面一碰就倒的墙崩落了，片片白灰如鸽羽覆盖两人。  
只需要加一点推力。  
Sam的呼吸离他的唇很近，他凑过去叼住，粗暴猥亵地含住他发抖的下唇，直到它们变得湿润，充满渴望。  
一声叹息从Sam唇缝滑出，Dean稍稍偏头，得到了喉结上的疼痛。尖利虎牙钻进脖子，他往前迎合，感觉Sam的嘴唇在皮肤上舒展。刺穿的锐利疼痛让Dean扬起下巴抱住他的脑袋。现在Sam靠得很近，放下固有的警惕，他轻轻一动就能扭断他的脖子。但Dean没实施，突如其来的杀戮幻想让他手臂上划过一层惊悚。  
太好了，他连人都不敢杀了。  
恶魔被推在床上，赤裸的背部硌在撒落的巧克力豆上，很快在愈发激烈的碾磨中化为床单上的斑斓污渍。Sam的热气扑在他胸口与颈边，汗湿的皮肤贴在他胸膛上。刚开始他还喃喃着Dean的名字，后来只会发泄般撕扯他碰到的每个地方，Dean不用看都知道自己像具鲜血淋淋的尸体了。他弓背缠上Sam耸动的腰，努力用迎合的欢愉从肆虐的痛苦中拯救自己。Sam闭起眼闷哼一声，用力握紧他的腰侧。他沉浸在享乐里，Sam捂住他的嘴，Sam遮住他的眼睛。直到Sam喘息着弄湿了他的小腹，而他也舔着嘴唇抵达高潮，他仍没放开环抱，延续着某种未随人性消失的癖好把Sam缠在手臂里。  
车灯透过窗帘照亮墙壁，黑夜在空气里颤栗。  
没等余韵过去，Sam就从他怀里挣脱，扯过乱七八糟的衣服坐到另一张床上，顺带还把他布满抓痕的手腕又铐在床头。  
Dean数着淹没Sam的纠结，无聊地估量着情绪持续的时间。  
“你得知道，Dean也是这么想的。”他在Sam脑死自己前开口调解。  
“闭嘴。”Sam背对着他扔了话。  
那夜谁都没睡。  
Dean听着隔壁床传来的颓丧呼吸，指甲一直挠到了骨头。  
再次发生时是在水怪被捅了对穿之后。  
纯粹是因为无事可做，Dean下意识地在水怪第二次攻击时挡在Sam面前，胸膛像扳动的鱼一样整个划开，紫黑淤血与脏器争先恐后涌出豁口。Sam很快弄死了怪物，于是Dean退到旁边，艰难地愈合自己。  
现在这项工作越来越难，属于恶魔的气力正一点点从身上流失。他心知肚明，并且因为后怕而瑟瑟发抖。  
凉风刮过树上的松果，发出一串粗粝敲击。  
良久之后他才从剧痛中抬起头，Sam的目光锁住了他的脸，劫后余生的欣喜正随肾上腺素挤出胸腔，人类喘得像个面袋。  
他扶住树干踉跄站起，于是Sam像风一样笼罩了他。恶魔尝到人类嘴里的温热，带着咖啡与河草的味道，裹挟了他的舌头，他像渴水一样咽下了他每次呼吸。  
刀尖戳刺肺部的触感一闪而过，就像快废旧电池，泄漏的电流从背脊传到蜷起的脚趾。这不是他会有的反应。这是内疚引发的自我批判，背德的罪恶正诱起不应有的快感。身体里沉睡的无用情感已经苏醒，试图阻止他的为所欲为，试图跟他的行为抗衡。  
Sam揪住他的领子回了旅馆，并且在埋进房间时就迅速抵住了门。  
被整个悬空抱起时Dean还是畏惧地缩起了肩，欲望的火烧得他神志不清，但无时无刻不在的害怕还是会蹦出来温情提醒。  
显然这个僵硬瞬间被捕捉到了，Sam把他抵在墙壁，然后顽劣地松了手。Dean惊呼着缠紧四肢，像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，都快哭出来了，如果他真能掉泪的话。  
“收起你的黑眼珠，我就不把你扔下去。”Sam提要求，并且象征性地后退半步，这下连背后的支撑都没有了。  
恶魔急得直往他身上贴，鼻子都埋进锁骨里，心里骂他乱来嘴上一个劲儿点头说好。  
但问题是，他现在根本没法判断眼睛色泽。  
这句话在慌不择言中不负众望地冲出了口。  
笑意浮现在Sam嘴角又旋即消失。他大步穿过房间，然后把攀在胸口的恶魔硬扯下来。Dean被翻转过去，抬头就看见了自己的脸，和被吓得不轻的黑眼。  
他出神地与镜中的自己对视，像正被漆黑深处缓慢吞噬，熟悉与陌生从两个方向撕扯他的颅骨。  
“如果你不变回来，我就把你绑起来扔进圣水池。”Sam蜥蜴一样贴到耳边，手臂环过他的颈窝。  
炙烤的疼痛漫过肩膀。Dean打了个哆嗦，马上听话地让瞳仁周围浮出茶绿。接着眼珠一转。  
只听哐当一声，好不容易攒足勇气准备移形换影的恶魔发现自己还在原地。他动了动手脚，摇晃的锁链哗啦作响。Sam不知怎么发现了他的计划，并且在成功实施前把他铐在了镜子上。  
“现在，我们继续。”Sam满意地微笑。  
起初Dean还能维持镇定，即使没得到充分润滑而Sam的动作迅猛又凶狠。他盯着镜子里满布汗水的脸，看着染湿刘海的液体滑进弟弟肩颈相接处，与疼痛相伴而生的满足感挤出喘息与呻吟。接着Sam把他抱到梳妆台上，简陋的三脚桌歪倒个不停，好几回他都要掉下去了。Dean从快感中抽离，四处找地方支撑。他一只手还困在镜子顶部，剩下的手脚都无处安置。  
“你没听话。”  
嘶哑的威胁蹿上Dean发凉的脑门。他从镜子里看到不知何时又显出恶魔本性的双眼，只好心惊胆战地眨了眨眼遮盖掉。这太不人性化了，他应当有害怕的权利。  
又一次更猛烈的撞击挺入，整张桌子都快翻了，Dean向后胡乱寻觅Sam滚烫的皮肤，却好几回因为汗湿滑落。与此同时还得控制眼色，他感觉自己是个特技演员。  
“混蛋……你是在用Dean发泄自己。”他毫不留情地指责，期望这种虐待能暂停。  
Sam畏缩了一下，很快掐紧他的下巴倾身压上：“你不是Dean。”接下来没人再出声，他发狠地挺动腰胯，直到他们的肌肉紧紧绷起，浓重的情欲气味占满了房间。  
在没有时间与边界的日子里，恶魔曾经跟五个热情火辣的年轻妓女厮混过整整一天，曾从白皙大腿交叠而成的丛林中清醒，也曾从侍应的乳沟里舔去最后一点龙舌兰。当他从不堪重负的梳妆台上下来时，双腿还因剧烈快感颤抖着，从前所有最荒淫的经历加起来都没法让他变成这样。  
清晨的光线变成明黄时，Dean发现自己小睡了一会儿。  
他迷茫地数着角落里的蛛网，不期然碰上Sam的注视。他似乎也刚醒，脸上沐浴着梦游般的浓雾。  
Sam盯了Dean一会儿，然后慢慢地，慢慢地爬到他床上，贴着他的胳膊躺下。床边下陷的重量在Dean心弦上拨了一记闷响。  
“我做了个梦。”他对着天花板说，“梦见你回来了，但很快你又要离开。为我对你做过的事。”  
Dean偏过头，看见Sam的侧脸。  
三道爪痕从褐色的小痣延伸到耳前，凝结的血块边新鲜的淡红正缓缓渗出。  
他想起沸腾不息的硫磺湖，想起盛宴大开时令心脏悸动的焰火与寒冰，想起德州上空即将融化地面的橙色落日，想起缅因翻滚咆哮的黑海。  
他想起迫切与人分享却无处可寻的寂寞，想起有樱桃啤酒与烟火燃烧的星空，想起食指被稚嫩拳头握住的触感。  
他长久地看着，一直看着。  
他还想起男人临死时难以置信的双眼，始祖刃钩住一截温热小肠翻搅着他的胃，想起女人捂住皮肉绽开的喉咙，被血呛住的咒骂灼烧着他的气管。  
灾难将临的预兆像枚炸弹投进他的心脏。  
恶魔从床上爬起来，扯起Sam就往外面带。  
他力气依然很大，可以把Sam带下楼，带出旅馆，带进了车，对反抗置若罔闻。  
上回开车似乎隔了一个世纪。  
刚开始Sam还皱着眉问他要做什么，想去哪里，怎么不害怕开车了。并行的车辆与警笛风驰而过，信号灯在视网膜上反复闪烁。Sam一直问一直问，而恶魔没再开口说一句话。  
他是丢尽了脸的恶魔，他染病的双臂鲜血淋漓，他在飞奔的车里吓破了胆。  
他害怕怪物，害怕开车，但更害怕的正等着他。  
他感到棱角有致的冰水正一波波从身上褪去，属于人类的热气逐渐覆盖血管肌肉，侵入隐隐作痛的神经。那些愧疚怜悯与随时想要背起重担的责任感正逐渐填满脑海，依附骨骼，偷窥他犯过的错不可饶恕的罪，正要把这个自由肆意的自己彻底洗去，剩下一个正义磊落不受邪恶玷污的Dean。  
那个Dean可能是英雄，但也是个笨蛋，彻头彻尾的笨蛋。  
即使知道Sam会被拉入险境，那个Dean仍然会掉转车头，把他们带回罪恶之都火光之城，带回从一开始就注定好的悲剧里。在那里，即使他推开Sam，即使Sam回到满城阳光的斯坦福，也无法推开命运。  
而Sam会毫无保留地相信那个Dean，任由他把宿命般的末日作为他的结局。  
他们都疯了，以为仅凭两个人类就能抵抗全世界。  
他害怕。  
他不想。  
这不是他们出生到世上的原因。  
这不是他们被培养成猎人的原因。  
这不是他们理应得到的生活。  
他要在一切发生前走得远一点，更远一点，他要把Sam带到只有他们两人的地方，他要他们俩都与这世界的罪责绝缘。  
他要更快一点。  
只要不停下来，命运就不会找上他们。  
恶魔锁紧了车门，于是Sam逃不走。  
那他就再没什么可怕了。  
他的手指发抖，腿脚僵硬，黄热病正在痊愈，来自内里的力量正与他抗衡，愤怒撞击着胸壁，坚韧割开了肋骨。正义要从最脆弱的地方撕开他的肮脏外壳，刺痛骨节的光亮正要破开他的黑暗。  
他踩下油门，再次加速。

END


End file.
